


Endgame

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Dark fic, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sparks, Sticky, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The war is over, but no Autobot or Decepticon ever thought it would happen this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Autobot Ensemble, Decepticon Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** Character Death, Non-con, Sparks, Sticky, Dark, Read At Your Own Risk  
>  **Notes:** This one is from the Twin's brain, and has been on the list a LONG time. It's a slight twist on a common (and much loved by the both of us) trope. Mind those warnings! This gets pretty nasty before the dawn breaks.

The losses on either side were catastrophic. Before Shockwave or Ultra Magnus could get a warning out, Cybertron fell. Many died. Many, including both commanders and their small pockets of team members. No one knew then, when the Autobots stole access to the space bridge, Decepticons on their afts, that a new enemy waited on the other side. Hound fell before they made it clear of the gate. Bumblebee dove and escaped the citadel, but he was watching behind himself, not in front, and this enemy didn't pull punches the way Optimus and Megatron had been for so long.

It was disastrous from the word go. Megatron bellowed orders and roared, pointlessly, for Shockwave. Optimus tried to rally his own troops and reach Magnus on comms, but it was utter chaos. _Mechs_ were shooting at them, and they were shooting to kill. Had killed. Ironhide went down, grey before he hit the decking, and Optimus faltered. The Seekers swept in, a single trine that had managed to escape, but very quickly one of them was killed too.

Then came the gas and darkness.

~ | ~

"Release me at once!" Megatron roared. Again. Though their armed guards just gazed down into the pit that was their cell and silently sneered at them.

"That won't do any good," Optimus said, tired and annoyed on top of the grief that weighted his spark. For days now it was the same. He could predict Megatron's behavior cycles, and they had just come back around to 'yelling at the guards that were definitely not going to let them out'. Later it would be 'snarling and growling at Starscream', and after that, especially if the Seeker kept his mouth shut, it would be 'sulking in a corner alone as Soundwave hovers close'.

"Shut up, Prime!" Megatron snarled and took a threatening step toward Optimus.

Several Autobots shot to their feet, and Optimus thought he could hear as calculations for battle began to run in Prowl's head. One hand raised to signal his Autobots to stay back and remain calm. "Have you heard how humans define insanity?" Optimus asked, tone mild in a way he knew would goad Megatron. Red optics flared. "Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result," he answered before Megatron could do more than growl. "For days now you've been doing the same thing and expecting a different result."

"What are you implying?" Megatron asked, and he probably thought he sounded ever so threatening.

Optimus realized that perhaps he was spoiling for a fight too. "That you're insane. But I'm not implying it, I'm stating it as a fact."

There was a snicker from above, and that distracted Megatron long enough for Prowl to walk over to Optimus. "I think it would best if-"

"If _what_?" Megatron snapped, and this time Optimus rose to his feet and placed himself between the tyrant and his Second in Command. Soundwave rose too, edging closer to Megatron, though it was unclear if he intended to try to calm his leader or join a possible fight.

Optimus shook his helm. "This is pointless."

Jazz materialized as Starscream sauntered over to stand to the side and a little behind Megatron's right shoulder. That seemed to be enough to spur the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons to rise as well.

Megatron glanced behind himself, then at the Autobots. They were more evenly matched than ever before. He turned back to Optimus, and without another word, dove. It was almost comical, the way he froze in midair and was jerked straight to the floor. Optimus might have laughed, but the powerful magnetics in the floor yanked him down to his knees as well.

"I am so very weary of this nonsense," said their warden, his voice drifting down from above. It took effort, but Optimus managed to tip his helm back far enough to eye the small neutral mech. Highroad sneered down at them all, his disgust and hatred a physical thing that crawled over Optimus' plating and made his sensornet prickle.

"Release me!" Megatron howled, the words far less threatening -not that they were to begin with- now that he was plastered to the floor and unable to move.

"No," Highroad said on a bored drawl. "I have a far better idea. Winch up the leaders and their two lieutenants."

Wary and concerned, Optimus watched as hooks were lowered toward them from the dark above, the sound of machinery filling the space with a whining growl. It was like an Earth claw game, but instead of slippery, more or less straight bars coming down to cage him, Optimus was quite literally _hooked_. Whatever material they were made from they were strong and nonferrous. Some dragged across the floor, and Jazz bit out a sharp curse. Optimus was no happier about the keen ends that bit into the gaps of his armor. Worst off of all of them was Megatron. Six hooks dug under his plating. One at his ankle, another at the opposite knee. One in his shoulder joint and two more at the sides of his torso, but the last had caught just under the back edge of his helm.

"Guards, aim well. Once the magnet is released, if any of the others move, shoot them," Highroad ordered.

Rifle muzzles ringed the pit, and Optimus said very quietly, "No one move. This is not worth your deaths."

Prowl murmured a quiet agreement, and light flashed across Soundwave's visor. Then the dragging force of the magnets was gone and the winches squealed as Optimus was drawn upward. Starscream cried out in pain as the hook under one wing slipped and scraped sideways before catching and gouging the thin metal surface. Megatron cursed, though he was smart enough not to struggle. Of the others, Optimus could just see Jazz from the corner of his optic, the small black and white mech hung as limp as a ragdoll. Prowl was tense, but then two hooks were near the joints of his doorwings. Even if they weren't causing damage, that had to be incredibly painful. Soundwave hung as limply as Jazz, but his visor had paled considerably, and the fingers of one hand twitched in arrhythmic spasms.

"Into the transport cages," Highroad commanded, and suddenly Optimus was swinging to the left.

Other guards pushed a simple cage under him, and while four others aimed their weapons, the hooks were removed from Optimus' frame. He held very still, kneeling on the floor of the rather crude mobile cell. It was nothing but thick bars. A rectangle of space he couldn't stand or even sit in. He remained on his knees, and once they moved off, he looked for the others. Starscream held his hands up, unresisting but expression one of agony as the hooks were removed from his wings so he could fold them down and fit into the cage. Prowl endured the same treatment. Jazz and Soundwave were almost frighteningly docile. Optimus knew that for Jazz, that meant he was at his most dangerous. Jazz _never_ looked cowed and submissive unless he was playing the role and waiting for a chance to attack. Optimus stared at him, and when Jazz finally met his optics, he gave his Third a very subtle head shake.

Megatron was the last into the cage, and his low growl vibrated the very air around them. He _was_ playing it smart though. For a change, Optimus thought with annoyance. He couldn't have behaved fifteen minutes ago?

But then they were moving, being rolled along on creaking, squealing, metal wheels, and Optimus tried to brace himself for whatever they were about to face.

~ | ~

"Sir," a mech with medic insignias on his shoulders said, voice quiet but intense. "This could be going too far. This is-"

Highroad held up his hand, stopping anything further from being said, but Prowl didn't need the words. He could guess at what was coming. Experimentation. Clearly. Why else would the six of them be bound to flat metal tables in what had the look and smell of a laboratory? Thick bands locked Prowl at the ankles, wrists, neck, and waist to his table. It was the same for the others. He thought they were all hiding their trepidation well, but Prowl certainly still felt it. In fact trepidation might be too light of a term. Especially as the tables suddenly moved, angling them up into a 'standing' positon. Prowl bit back a wince as his weight shifted in the clamps.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron demanded from his place across from Prowl.

"I am very," Highroad paused and sighed, " _very_ tired of the shouting and the fighting."

To Prowl's right was Optimus and he shook his helm. "You've imprisoned us together. We've been at war for-"

"I'm quite aware," the warden snapped, and even Megatron blinked in surprise at the sudden heat of his tone. Highroad favored a bored or lazy drawl to hide his emotions behind. Raising his voice was odd but effective as Optimus didn't try to speak over the mech. "We're going to end all this nonsense today." Highroad motioned for the medic, and he and his assistant stepped forward, hesitant but still obedient.

Prowl shivered to think what sadistic plan the warden could have to make the medics look so distraught. Nothing good, of course, and his fear became a little harder to mask, then impossible as Jazz hissed.

"The frag ya doin'?!"

"Making it more difficult for you all to fight with one another," Highroad replied.

Prowl watched, optics bleeding of color as the medic plugged into Jazz's medical ports and forced his chest plates to retract. In seconds the flickering light of Jazz's spark was bared to one and all, and the medic's assistants handed clamps over to keep the armor open.

"Experimenting on our sparks won't change eons of hatred," Starscream said, calm in an eerie way.

"I'm not experimenting," Highroad said as the medics moved to Optimus. "It is a proven fact that two mechs in a deep enough sparkbond will suffer together." He gestured between Autobots and Decepticons, and Prowl did his level best to fortify his firewalls. "Once bonded, leaders and top lieutenants, perhaps you will _all_ will be a little less willing to fight. Surely your followers won't wish to hurt _you_ no matter how much they may hate your bondmates."

"No," Soundwave said, speaking for the first time in days. His usual monotone was static-laced and strained.

"You cannot do this." Prowl's spark throbbed hard. Across from him, Megatron twisted and jerked at his shackles, but to no effect. "This is rape."

"This is insurance," Highroad replied, a smug expression on his face. "If it fails, then I'll have to try something else."

"There are laws against this," Prowl tried again, ice trickling through his lines as the medic plugged into his medical port. It was impossible not to flinch at the light click. He would have attacked back, but the medic was cautious enough to use a datapad to access their systems. His spark was exposed, naked and vulnerable in an instant.

"There are laws against destroying whole worlds too," Highroad said, hands clasped behind his back. "Not to mention absolutely _no one_ is going to care what we do to you in here. They just don't want you out there wrecking Cybertron anymore. I can do whatever I need to so long as it will keep the peace in here."

Prowl shook hard enough in his bonds for his plating to chime, and he wasn't the only one. "You cannot! I have a right to stand before the governing body of Cybertron. Rape is a crime everywhere. Forcing a bond-"

Highroad moved fast, his fingers scraping painfully against the supports to Prowl's spark crystal as it was gripped. "You have no rights," Highroad hissed.

Prowl sagged and panted when he was released, and dared look over at the Decepticons once Highroad turned his back to watch them too. Megatron and Starscream were exposed, and the medic was plugging into Soundwave. Megatron growled a low and continuous rumble.

Starscream shook his helm and gave Highroad a patronizing look. "You'll come to regret this."

"I think you will more," Highroad replied, still smug and self-satisfied.

The Seeker smirked right back and said nothing else. That seemed to catch Megatron's attention, and Starscream's smirk grew into a grin. He even tossed a wink at the tyrant, then turned to face Optimus and blew him a kiss.

Prowl growled at that, but what could they do? It was likely bravado on Starscream's part anyway. The mech didn't know when to stop. Jazz and Soundwave were eyeing one another in silence. Then the medics and Highroad stepped clear of the path and the tables began to move forward. Prowl bit his lip and cut his vocalizer off, but nothing could stop him from shaking as he looked up at Megatron, their sparks only a hand's span from one another, and that distance only because Prowl was too low. His table rose, and then with a final adjustment he and Megatron were pressed together in the most intimate way a pair of Cybertronians could be.

There was no escape. No way to twist, and sparks were simple things. Energy. It was perfectly natural for them to reach for one another, particularly when pressed corona to corona.

"Enjoy yourselves, gentlemechs," Highroad sneered. "You'll be here until the bonds are strong enough to ensure your future good behavior."

Then the lights clicked off and a door swooshed shut. Someone gasped, Megatron was still growling, and Prowl clenched his optics shut and tried to retreat into himself. _Away_ from the heat and light and tingling that could so easily become pleasure against his spark.

"Let go," Starscream said, his usually grating voice softened and almost purring. "We aren't getting out of this, so we'll use it," he added on a whisper. Jazz moaned, the sound soft and pleasured, and Starscream snickered. "Exactly."

Prowl shook his helm, but he and Megatron were left with no choice. Pleasure flickered and fluttered against his spark, and the tyrant's next growl was less angry sounding.

They had no choice, and while Prowl _hated_ it, hated Megatron, there was nothing they could do about it. He surrendered, holding back as much of himself as he could, but this wasn't something he had engaged in before. Controlling his spark and what images and memories were shown to Megatron was a difficult task that was made even harder by the pulsing bliss that rushed over his sensornet.

There was calculation, however. Intelligence under the rage Prowl could feel from Megatron. _We use this,_ Prowl thought, and felt a curious wave of agreement that was not from him. He forced his optics open and looked up into Megatron's crimson, then he let them shut again, and threw himself into the merging of their sparks. If he was going to be bonded to Megatron, no matter how heinous the situation or event, then he _would_ know all about this mech. He was admittedly charismatic and powerful. It was his temper and unwillingness to listen to counsel that thwarted his plans most of the time, as he truly was a clever mech.

 _A high compliment from you,_ Megatron said within Prowl's spark.

_Show me. Show me why you started our war. Leave nothing out. I need to understand you._

Megatron did so, without a single protest.

~ | ~

Jazz stumbled off the platform used to lower him back into their pit of a prison. The warden was fairly certain they were all too drained after the multiple merges to bond, and then the testing, to fuss with sticking them on hooks again. And as much as Jazz hated to admit it, the glitch was right.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded, taking a half step forward before the whine of a charging rifle froze him in place.

Jazz flapped a hand at the medic and plopped himself against the bars that encircled the floor level of their pen. There was access out there, but the warden preferred to hook them like unruly fish and haul them up by their plating. Soundwave sat himself much closer to Jazz than he ever would have before, and Jazz knew it was because of the ache in their sparks. Distance was uncomfortable, but probably worse for the telepath. Spark splitting took its toll, and Soundwave had created six newsparks, though the last was lost before its time. Sad, Jazz thought, but didn't dwell on it. His mind was no longer his alone there in his helm. That rankled, but he didn't want to pick at old scars.

Starscream stuck oddly close to Optimus, but Megatron seemed determined not to show the effects despite the visible exhausted trembling and pale optics. Prowl found his way to Jazz and leaned against his side. Proof of how distressed the Praxian was.

"I want to know what happened," Ratchet growled low to Optimus once the platforms were gone and the lights turned out for the 'night'.

"They…" Optimus began, a shutter rippling over his plating. "They forced us to bond. Me to Starscream. Prowl to Megatron. Jazz to Soundwave."

Shocked gasped and angry snarls filled the darkness.

"Quiet down there!" one of the guards shouted.

"Oh let them talk tonight," Highroad crooned. "They need to know what awaits their leaders if they attack one another."

Beside Jazz, Prowl's field bristled. "I want to speak to the Council of Leaders," Prowl called out, his face tilted upward. "If nothing else, you are unfit to be warden here."

Frighteningly, all Highroad did was smirk down at them. "All right." Then he was gone, leaving just the usual guards to watch them, their rifles ever-ready.

Jazz sneered, fury boiling in his lines. "He was too happy ta agree that time, Prowler."

"I know," Prowl sighed and rested his helm against Jazz's.

"Fat lot of good it'll do talking to the Council," Thundercracker said. "It's done, isn't it?" Red optics shifted in the dark toward where Starscream sat just out of reach of Optimus' touch. "You're really bonded to the fragging Prime?"

"Mind how you address my mate," Starscream replied.

"But…" That was Bluestreak, and Jazz felt more tension seep into Prowl's field. "Prowl?"

"They gave us no choice," Prowl said, his voice steady despite the exhaustion and the way he shook against Jazz. "We were bound and left spark to spark."

"Gross," one of the Decepticons said.

"Then before bringing us back here, they separated us and tested that the bonds were strong enough to cause pain in both mates," Starscream added. "They are, by the way. Shoot Prowl, and you'll be harming Megatron." He snickered. "So by all means…"

"Starscream," Megatron growled in warning.

"Shut up, Megatron," Optimus said with a sigh. "He's my mate now, I'll deal with him."

"Oh will you?" Starscream asked, his voice amused.

"This is fragged." That was Sideswipe, Jazz thought. Sunstreaker would just growl, which… yes, he was.

"This is criminal!" Tracks exclaimed. "I mean… This is repugnant! One can't _force_ mechs to bond!"

"That aside, it's medically inadvisable." Ratchet moved slowly, hands out, and crossed to Optimus. "Is there any pain?"

"Not for me," Optimus replied.

"No," Prowl said when the medic's optics fell on him.

Jazz shook his helm. "Nope. No pains. Didn't even really hurt ta merge, but I didn't bother with resistin'."

"Me either," Starscream chirped.

"Yeah, works great for you, you crazy fragger!"

"Slingshot!" Silverbolt hissed.

"No, this is fucking crazy!"

The other four Aerialbots and Wheeljack took to hushing Slingshot, but he wasn't wrong, and the same sentiment rippled through the Decepticons. In this, they all agreed.

"Heinous, man," Jazz said.

"Truly," Prowl replied softly. "He may seem pleased now, but I cannot see how the Council will support such a thing. What is done is done, but I will speak to them so they are aware of the crimes being committed against their prisoners."

Jazz nodded, but he had no real faith in the Council. These were neutrals, mechs that abandoned Cybertron rather than fight for their beliefs. Then they came back with overwhelming numbers and murdered mechs that never saw them coming. Cowards and killers, no better morally than the Autobots or Decepticons. Jazz would never argue that he or any Autobot had moral superiority, but it was the height of hypocrisy that the neutrals returned the way they did, then called the mechs of both factions criminals. Murderers.

Jazz slipped his arm around Prowl's waist, long vorns of friendship leaving him one of the few people the tactician didn't shy back from physically. "Get some rest, mech. Needa rest that fancy processor and come up with a damn good angle."

"You think they'll approve?" It was less a question and more a statement, but Jazz nodded.

"Yeah. But rest. We're ok for now." Jazz felt Prowl's nod, and turned his attention to the other mechs. There were a few heated, whispered arguments happening, but there was nothing to be argued about. Let Prowl try. At worst the Council laughed at him. Jazz wasn't ready to give up on freedom through any means, and neither was Soundwave. It didn't sound like Starscream was either.

Jazz surveyed the darkness, the red and blue optics and visors and thought, _They done fragged up now._

There was a wordless wave of agreement against his spark, and Jazz glanced over toward Soundwave. He felt the sudden ache to be closer, but pushed it down, felt as Soundwave struggled too.

 _Ain't no snugglin' t'night, my new mate,_ Jazz said. _Not sure I could handle it, and I know damn well that we got some mechs that won't tolerate it._

 _Agreed._ Soundwave shifted, and the shadows around him moved as he laid down on the bare floor- the only thing they had to recharge on. _Good night. We will discuss more once Prowl has spoken to the Council._

Jazz caught himself nodding, and sighed as he rested his helm on Prowl's and settled in to try to recharge some himself. This was so fragged up. They had to get out of here, but they _had_ to do it right. No one could be left behind. Especially now.

~ | ~

Megatron resisted the longest. Or maybe Prowl did.

There was _no_ privacy in their pit. _Some_ mechs would politely turn their backs, but there were enough gleefully watching as Starscream and Optimus merged, then again when Soundwave and Jazz caved, that Megatron knew that he wouldn't be able to intimidate the voyeurs into turning away when Prowl inched his way over. Two days was nothing, and they had both hoped it would take longer for the bond to call.

They held off until the lights went out, but really, what help was that when sparks were such bright beacons? Neither of them were terribly interested in revisiting the intimacy of a spark merge either, but it was becoming painful. Pain could be borne, but this would become the kind of distraction they could not afford. At least his… mate was as determined as he to be free.

Prowl's fury was a cold thing, and Megatron had actually found himself reveling in it. Cold and calculated, but as deep as his own over this. There had been fear there, but Prowl was as gloriously practical as Soundwave and even smarter, so he didn't waste time cowering or whining.

 _Are you trying to wind me or yourself up with these thoughts?_ Prowl asked as he finally sat at Megatron's side.

 _Neither,_ Megatron replied over the bond. It was a strange way to communicate, but of far more benefit to them than their warden or guards had intended.

"Don't think of him," Prowl whispered. _Please, I am having enough trouble as it is_.

He was, Megatron realized. Prowl was not comfortable with the idea of merging any more than Megatron was. The closeness was far too alien for either of them, and for all that he hated the idea, he wasn't about to shy back from the thing that would balance them and allow them the sanity and strength to free themselves. Prowl wouldn't either, but he was -as he'd said- struggling to submit to their need.

 _Come,_ Megatron said and stood, pulling Prowl up by his hand. He led the Autobot to the side of their pen, right by the bars. It wouldn't do much good, but he would be able to use his own body to block the view of the others and also protect their sparks while vulnerable.

Prowl trembled, but remained quiescent as Megatron knelt and tugged him down to straddle his lap. Too intimate, and he felt himself frowning even as Prowl fought to remain where he was instead of wrenching himself away.

"We'll do this quickly," Megatron murmured. He held Prowl under the doorwings and pulled him in until their chests touched, then allowed his plating to retract. _Come on. You know I won't harm you. I may not have a fear of death, but you know best of all that I plan to live to kill that fool warden and take back Cybertron before I answer Mortilus' call._

 _I know,_ Prowl whispered and, with great effort, opened his chest plating to expose his spark.

Megatron gripped a bar behind Prowl and leaned in more, bringing their sparks together. He let his appreciation for Prowl's bravery fill his field, then gave a deliberate pulse of energy to his bondmate. Prowl gasped and curled forward to hide his face in Megatron's shoulder, but he returned the volley. There was pleasure, but nothing of lust or passion- not that Megatron truly expected such a thing, but what a waste. Even at his darkest, he had never weaponized interfacing on any level. He had mechs that did, or tried to, but-

 _Not helping_ , Prowl hissed and rolled out a harder throb of spark energy into Megatron.

Megatron grinned at the rather effective distraction and took to mimicking whatever Prowl did. Neither of them had any real experience merging, but it wasn't a difficult thing. The pulse and throb of their sparks reacted to their wills and imaginations, and Megatron spent a moment or two on seeing what he could do. It had the added bonus of making Prowl writhe in his lap, and that added _other_ thoughts to the equation.

 _Not in here_ , Prowl gasped, vents catching.

 _Meaning once we're free you would let me?_ Megatron asked, free hand pushing down to Prowl's aft to give it a squeeze and pull him in tighter. _I might just fit, though we'll have to be careful._

Prowl shivered from helm to feet, and right out to the tips of his doorwings, then overloaded. The backlash flare of his spark slammed into Megatron, catching him by surprise just enough to make him grunt before he could lock his vocalizer down. Dazed and reeling in the bliss, it took a moment for the sound of applause to register, but then Megatron looked up at the guard above them and growled.

"Ignore the glitch," Prowl said as his plating closed. "Just remember his face," he added a little louder and looked up at the mech.

Megatron smiled, all sharp edges and dipped his helm back down to nuzzle his mate's. _Bloodthirsty little thing, aren't you?_

Prowl pushed at Megatron's shoulders. "Let me up. I need to recharge and I don't trust your mechs yet."

Suggesting he _did_ trust Megatron. To a point…

Megatron leaned back and even helped Prowl to his feet before casting the guard above one last look. He would remember the mech's face, and when they finally escaped this prison, he'd rip it right off the fragger's head.

~ | ~

It was a week after the forced bondings before Prowl was taken before the Council. When he returned, Soundwave didn't need his telepathy to know it did not go well for them. Highroad was smug as he daringly opened the floor level door to their pen and shoved Prowl inside. The Praxian stumbled, and Megatron shifted, hands lifting before he could stop himself, though Prowl did not fall and even glared back over his shoulder to growl at the warden.

"Great news," Highroad announced, hands clapping and rubbing in front of him. Behind him, the door still open, stood a dozen armed guards. "The Council was very pleased that the new bonds between your leaders was so effective. They've decided that you _all_ should bond to a mech of the other faction." He paused for effect, and the silence rang. "I'm a generous mech, however, so this time, I'll let you all pick. You have until morning to share sparks and bond deeply enough that the tests are successful, or I'll choose for you."

"This is _wrong_!" Prime snapped. He stood, and the sound of dozens of weapons charging filled the air. Prime didn't back down though. "This is immoral in the extreme! Some of these mechs are younglings!"

Highroad sneered. "And yet they fought in your war."

"This is wrong," Prime insisted.

"You know what's wrong?" Highroad asked, and Soundwave felt Rumble's optics roll despite his creation being in alt mode inside his chest. "Destroying Cybertron. That's wrong. Taking your war to other worlds to destroy them. That's immoral. You've no moral superiority here, _Prime_." One arm lifted and swept from the Autobots toward the Decepticons. "Until morning. Get to it, mechs. You're on a timer."

 _What about us?_ Laserbeak asked.

 _Negative,_ Soundwave replied, spark slamming in its crystal as he watched Highroad turn his back and stride out, utterly fearless of an attack.

As soon as their cage door slammed shut, the whole pen erupted.

"Frag _that_!"

"Hell no!"

"They can't make us do this, can they?"

"Dumbaft! They already did!" There was a _clank_ and a sharp cry, and then Megatron was rising to his feet.

"Enough!" he bellowed, and Soundwave winced, having been too busy reeling in shock to dampen his audials in time. Shouting dulled to muttering and grumbles, but Megatron turned his glare on the guilty parties from both factions.

"You can't be in support of this," Hook said, disbelief ringing in his voice as thick as in everyone else's energy fields.

It was dizzying, and Soundwave flinched as a light touch brushed his wrist. _Easy there, my mech,_ Jazz said. _Keep the kids inside and do whatever ya gotta to dial that empathy and telepathy back some, yeah?_

Soundwave nodded and edged back to the bars, followed by Jazz- his mate.

"Of course I'm not in agreement," Megatron growled. "What is shouting going to do though?"

"They'll magnetize the floor, hook us up, and tie us together just like they did to Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl," Bluestreak said, his voice soft but steely. Pale blue optics shifted around the mechs, sizing up the Decepticons, his doorwings low.

"They will," Silverbolt agreed and rose to his feet. "I'd rather have a choice. What little there is of one." Daringly, he crossed the invisible faction line that none but those bonded had dared step over before, and walked right up to Motormaster. "There's five of us and five of you, and we're all near the same age."

Motormaster stared for a moment, field flat, but then he snorted a humorless laugh. "I've had worse propositions to 'face." He stood and waved a hand at his brothers. "Go on. Pick a flyboy and zap him good."

Hook shook his helm, but Scrapper gingerly crossed the line and stopped before Ratchet. "There are too many Decepticons to make equal bonds. Would you be willing to bond our gestalt?"

Ratchet gaped for a moment, and Wheeljack hissed something Soundwave was too far away to hear over the other conversations beginning to take place.

 _Ratch and Jack have had a thing for a long time,_ Jazz informed him. _This ain't gonna be easy on 'em_.

Ratchet brushed his hand over Wheeljack's but stood despite the protests and followed Scrapper back to the huddle of Constructicons. Wheeljack pulled away from the hand Prime rested on his shoulder and turned his back on all of them, taking a seat against the bars.

"We have a… problem," Sideswipe said, hands wringing in uncharacteristic nervousness. "We're kinda already bonded. How's that even going to work?"

"We're bonded too," Skywarp said, a pout on his face and wings low. "This is so fragged up." Thundercracker stood closer to his mate than he ever bothered with before in public, but his stance was decidedly possessive and protective. Oddly, Sunstreaker was doing the same thing to Red Alert of all-

 _Yup,_ Jazz chirped over their bond. _Triplets!_

 _How have they hidden this for so long?_ Soundwave asked, his helm tilting.

"Yeah, nice ta know, glitchwing," Sideswipe said. "But we're talking spark-split siblings here, not a chosen trine bond."

"Bondmate," Thundercracker growled. "And everyone knows you're twins."

Soundwave waited, some of Jazz's mischief infecting him as he waited for the truth to come out. All three Autobots shifted, and Sideswipe finally huffed and said, "Red's our brother too."

Megatron's optics lit and widened, then swung toward Soundwave. The telepath almost laughed, but he was long practiced in hiding his reactions. He gave the slightest shake of his helm and knew that he'd be hearing more about this later, but he honestly had not known. Now that he was looking, however, he could see it in their faces. A little. Mostly the optics. They had hidden it very well though.

"Wait…" Skywarp stepped toward Sideswipe and pointed at Red Alert. "Triplets?" He twisted enough to cast a look over his shoulder at Thundercracker, something passing between them.

"Oh _fine_ ," Thundercracker huffed and waved a hand at Red Alert. "Get over here."

"No frelling way!" Red Alert hissed. "You come here." He pointed at the floor in front of his feet.

"This is nuts," Brawl muttered.

With another huff, Thundercracker strode over to Red Alert. The five gathered together and lowered their voices, but that was them taken care of. Perceptor approached Sunstorm and Acid Storm, fingertips tapping in front of his chest.

"I… That is… Well, Acid Storm, you have quite the compelling reputation in the science community, and perhaps we would be suited mentally. I never thought to bond at all, but I suppose none of us have that choice now."

"We just lost a mate," Sunstorm said, his deep voice soft and agonized.

"I know," Perceptor replied, optics earnest. "I would never seek to replace your lost mate, but…"

"We accept," Acid Storm said, and reached a hand out to Perceptor.

"So hey!" Misfire said as he approached Bluestreak. "They say you're, like, really a great shot, and they like to tease me 'cause I'm not, so maybe if we bond, when we break out of here, I'll shoot better if we're bonded. What'd'ya think?"

Bluestreak looked around at the remaining mechs -the Combaticons- and nodded. "Sure. Why the frag not?" He couldn't have sounded less enthusiastic had he tried.

Mirage crossed his arms, looking stubborn and determined as he and Prime held a very quiet, yet heated, argument. Skyfire looked longingly at Starscream, but the Seeker shook his helm and flicked a wing, and the larger mech turned away. Hot Rod, the brightly colored youngling hugged a bar and stared at the floor. He was the only survivor of Ultra Magnus' team, and had been deep in mourning for as long as Soundwave had known about him. Tracks cast the Combaticons a sneering look and turned away. Cliffjumper glared daggers all around. Onslaught was busy keeping Vortex from 'joining' any of the mechs that were trying to bond, while the other three members of the gestalt sat miserably by the bars.

Vortex was the problem. Soundwave knew how Starscream regretted pulling his spark from containment. He swore up and down that he was trying to get someone else, that the records were incorrect, but regardless, it was Vortex he had given a new life. And it was Vortex now who was the largest threat in their cell. He was sadistic and masochistic, and the kind of punishment that would work on him wasn't available here. Whether he chose his victim or the warden did, Vortex would revel in the violation. There would be no peace, and even a bondmate wasn't likely to be capable of controlling him. Onslaught only barely managed most of the time, and even Soundwave wasn't entirely sure how.

 _That's eleven,_ Jazz said in regards to the mechs refusing to bond. Gonna be ugly tomorrow.

We can try to stop them, Soundwave suggested, but even as the words were thought, he knew they wouldn't be able to fight and win. Not yet. Their guards were still too entertained by them. Highroad too interested in venting his sadism and hate upon them. They were still all too careful.

 _Gonna be ugly,_ Jazz repeated and leaned into Soundwave's side.

The bond was calling to them too, but Soundwave didn't dare turn his attention from the Combaticons, especially as Mirage had snapped and left Prime, but it put the sleek and pretty spy far too close to the Combaticons for anyone's comfort. Onslaught was watching, but Vortex had slipped his chain before.

 _Tomorrow,_ Jazz said, then silence lapsed as they both played sentry for the vulnerable mechs around them while trying to ignore what a travesty this was.

~ | ~

Starscream spent the day literally sitting on Optimus. The mech was a mess of guilt and remorse and spark-break. It made it difficult for Starscream to remain close, but his fate was tied to the Prime's now, and like slag was he going to waste the opportunity.

 _It'll work out,_ Starscream whispered, his aft planted in his mate's lap and his arms around Optimus' shoulders. _It'll work out for all of us. These idiots. They don't know what they've done. They know nothing of history._ He rocked his body sideways against Optimus' in a nudge for attention. _Come now. I've seen a little of your past when we merge. You were an archivist. Tell me. Why did forced bonding fall out of favor? Why was it made illegal?_

_Because it's rape._

Starscream snorted and rolled his optics. "Those in power have never given a single slag about whether or not rape is wrong." He snuggled in, nuzzling the underside of Optimus' chin. _Long, long ago, forcing bonds was… well, not common. But it was done. They tried it in Vos, the old Primacy, to bring us barbaric Seekers to heel. But the problem with forcing two mechs to bond against their will is that they often join forces. More often than not. Point of fact,_ he said, and turned his head and attention to Megatron. Optimus' gaze followed.

Megatron sat quietly, staring off to the side, but his optics were brightly lit and his plating twitched now and then. Prowl was on the Autobots' side of the pit, but his doorwings moved as though he was deep in conversation.

 _Do you see?_ Starscream asked, and he felt Optimus nod. _The warden isn't wrong. This has succeeded. Unfortunately for him, it's succeeded in our favor. Prowl is an incredible tactician._ He paused as a ripple of surprise laced their bond and looked up at his mate. "What? I don't have to like him to see his value." Starscream flicked a hand in a dismissive gesture. _Prowl is a tactical genius, and he's calm, composed. Highroad couldn't have chosen a better mate to balance Megatron's impatience and frustration._

 _Then we have the spies._ Starscream chuckled and shook his helm. _Primus in the Pits, did that fragger screw up there. He could only have done better had he put me and Jazz together, but honestly, Soundwave is far too much a follower to be as good a match for you as I am._

"You think we're a good match?" Optimus asked, voice barely over a whisper, but the surprise was there, then stronger as he felt Starscream's belief over the bond.

_We are a good match, Optimus. I know my faults even if I can't always manage to control myself from acting on them, and you do balance me well. It's what has always been wrong between Megatron and myself. We're both temperamental, driven, but he lacks refinement. He still carries a gladiator's honor of fighting where every move can be seen. That is simply not how to win all battles._

_So…_ Optimus began, and Starscream could feel him in the bond, piecing it together through his mourning and guilt. _We are well-suited because I will… take the edge off your temper, and you will push me into action where before I have failed to act._

Starscream grinned and pecked a kiss to Optimus' mask in reward. _Simply put. I think there are some deeper things too, but well enough for now. Prowl will rein Megatron in. You will rein me in while I pull you from this funk of guilt, and then we've got our scary spies plotting and planning already._ He gestured to where Jazz and Soundwave sat side by side, touching, both with visors dim. They looked like they were resting, but Starscream was a wingless organic freak if either of them were just innocently snuggling over there.

"I see," Optimus said. And he did. Starscream could sense it. _However, just because the six of us worked out, it doesn't mean the rest of our people should be punished too. Or that they'll work out as well._

 _They'll find a way,_ Starscream said, and he was fairly sure of it. Thundercracker and Skywarp were huddled with the triplets- surprise that that was. But all five were calm and seemed to be talking quietly together. The Stunticons and Aerialbots had separated once proof of their bonds was gained, but the Stunticons weren't baiting anyone. Each other included, and that alone was interesting. Motormaster's optics kept wandering to Silverbolt, his face shifting through emotions.

 _The others didn't choose though,_ Optimus said, referring to the Combaticons and the six Autobots that were hauled away that morning. It was an uneven number, and really, Onslaught might actually have thought he was protecting the Autobots the night before.

 _Then we help however we can,_ Starscream replied. _I'm not patient with this sort of thing, but you are. Isn't Jazz your party mech? He should know how to cheer the others. And Skywarp, for all his glitchy pranks, can be rather… fun._ Skywarp, of all of them, seemed to have taken the new bond the best. He'd at least been enthusiastic enough while spark sharing with the twins. _We can make this work out for the best._ Starscream curled back in against Optimus, honestly enjoying the way his mate returned the bid for attention. _They've taken away our home and turned it back into what neither faction wanted. They'll regret this._

 _I don't want to kill anymore,_ Optimus said, the exhaustion he felt in his field and thick in the bond.

 _We'll do what we must,_ Starscream replied, but he nuzzled Optimus' neck and added, _With as little killing as we can manage. I don't want you miserable, you know?_

Optimus was silent a moment, then nodded. He might have even been smiling a little under that mask of his.

Starscream smiled and was about to tuck himself back down when the stomp of dozens of feet sounded. Everyone quickly stood but stayed back from the door as it opened. They knew the guards wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. Most were just waiting for an excuse.

One by one, the eleven taken that morning were shoved into the pen to stumble and fall. Starscream had to stop himself from going to Skyfire. Better that mess not be encouraged further. Starscream was Optimus' bondmate now, and Skyfire was… Ah. Onslaught's. That could be interesting. Onslaught wasn't a bad mech when one got right down to it. He wasn't likely to give Skyfire the affection the shuttle would want, but he wouldn't be cruel.

Blast Off cast a sneer over his shoulder then moved to help first Tracks, then surprisingly, Hot Rod too, to their feet. He guided both off to the side, gentle in a way Starscream hadn't witnessed before from the aloof mech. Oddly calm was Cliffjumper. He stood and dusted himself off as Wheeljack crawled away from the hand Brawl offered. Mirage said something to Swindle, the smallest Combaticon giving him a nod, then purple optics following as the noble walked over to the Autobots and laid down on his side facing out.

Then there came Vortex. He was pushed, bound still, into the pen and the gate slammed behind him. He laugh even as he tripped over his feet. "Aw com'on!" But the guards walked away. Highroad wasn't even present and that made Starscream curious, but before he or anyone else could ask anything, Cliffjumper tackled Vortex.

Vortex went down laughing while everyone stared in shock, Starscream included. "Ow! Hey, sweetspark, take it ea- Ow!"

Cliffjumper was utterly silent as he tore at Vortex's plating. Energon gushed to the floor and quickly formed a puddle as the small warrior tore out a vital line.

"Hey!" Vortex cried, genuinely sounding panicked.

Starscream swept his gaze around the others. No one moved, and as he noticed that, so did Optimus. The Seeker's hand snatched out to grab his mate's wrist. _No._

"Starscream," Optimus protested, tugging against the hold, though not hard enough to break free or risk harming Starscream.

"Stay out of it."

"He's going to kill him," Optimus hissed.

Vortex screamed to the sound of rending metal, but still no one moved. In fact, Onslaught merely turned his face away, the other Combaticons mimicking their leader. Megatron gaped, and even Starscream shivered as Cliffjumper wrenched Vortex's chest plates open. Vortex thrashed as small hands wrapped around his spark crystal.

"Cliffjumper," Optimus said and took a step forward. "You'll die."

Something like sadness flickered over the minibot's face. "It's worth it."

Megatron grabbed Prowl's arm as the tactician stepped forward. Above them the guards jeered. Someone bet Cliffjumper wouldn't do it. Jazz cast a glare up at them. Cliffjumper ignored them all as he turned back to Vortex. The Combaticon clearly saw his death reflected in Cliffjumper's face, and he struggled more, but the small mech rode the movements easily, and with an impressive, twisting yank, pulled Vortex's spark right from his chest. It was then smashed to the floor, light exploding brightly enough to blind Starscream for a moment. When vision returned it was to see Ratchet pelting across the space to the fallen and greying Autobot.

"Primus," Optimus whispered, hands up and covering his battlemask.

Starscream released his mate's arm and walked over to Vortex. It didn't take much to open his helm, and then the Seeker cast a look toward Megatron.

Megatron visibly cycled his vents, then strode forward. Starscream skittered back, hauling a shouting Ratchet with him as Megatron brought his heel down hard on Vortex's processor.

"Why?!" Optimus screamed. "He was dead! Why would you-?!" He flailed, at a loss for words.

"So he can't ever come back," Starscream said as he released the medic. "Trust me, Prime. Cliffjumper did us all a favor."

Optimus shook his helm, aghast, and flinched hard away from Starscream's reaching hand. Ratchet rejected the Constructicons' calls too. The other four Combaticons moved together, optics pale and plating rattling. Decepticons and Autobots separated, going back to their own sides as shouts from above became words.

"Well, I guess that proves that, doesn't it," Highroad drawled. "Go on. Get the spare parts out of there. I'm sure there's something useful."

"Please," Optimus begged, optics pale and wide, his whole frame visibly trembling. "They deserve proper treatment."

"They'll be picked over for useful parts and the rest smelted like all the other warmongers we find," Highroad declared, his arms crossed over his chest and that despised smug look on his face. Starscream wanted to rip his spark out and feed it to him.

"Please," Optimus repeated, but when the guards reached the door, they weren't at all gentle with either Vortex or Cliffjumper.

"Die and you'll be toted off as well," Highroad said. "Now all of you shut up and be good little prisoners for a change. Lights out!"

Starscream nudged at the bond from where he sat next to his trinemates and was surprised to get a tired, sad flicker of recognition back. He'd thought Optimus would sulk more than that. Not that he wasn't sulking, but at least he wasn't freezing Starscream out completely. Hm. He'd have to work at this, but it would do for tonight. Even Starscream knew when _not_ to push too hard.

~ | ~

Soundwave looked up when Starscream huffed and stomped over to Optimus Prime. Beside the telepath, Jazz tensed too.

_Time, yeah?_

Soundwave stood and crossed to Prime and Starscream, aware but not acknowledging the way Starscream's wings shook and his fists clenched. "We must speak," Soundwave said very softly. "Command staff."

"Oh must we?" Starscream hissed.

Soundwave met the glare, expression hidden behind his mask and visor but posture stating as clearly as any words could that, yes, they most certainly did.

Starscream grumbled wordlessly, grabbed Prime's wrist, and towed the larger mech to that invisible line between the factions. In the past couple days, that line had been crossed only to slake the call of their new bonds, then each faction member returned to their respective sides. Starscream and Prime had to be suffering as Prime had refused. Four days was too long for a new bond, and Soundwave would do what he could to help. They needed both Prime and Starscream in top form, not sinking into the madness of a denied spark. Prime's mourning could be understood, but being morose was no excuse to let his mate suffer. Clearly, they had all underestimated Prime's ability to sulk.

Curious optics followed them as the six mechs that comprised factional leadership sat in a circle right in the middle of the pen, though a subtle wave from Jazz kept them all away. Above the guards watched, Soundwave able to feel their suspicion and curiosity.

"Open the bonds, y'all," Jazz said softly so the words wouldn't carry. "Gonna needa keep this quiet."

Soundwave shifted so his knees touched Starscream and Megatron. Jazz did the same with Prowl and Prime, effectively linking the telepath to all six minds, though the open bonds helped a fair amount as well.

_So, me and Sounds, we've been thinkin', and we got us a plan ta get out of here. It ain't a fast plan, but all we've got now is time._

Starscream snorted, cupped his chin in his palm and planted his elbow on his knee. When he spoke it was loud enough to carry. "Yes, obviously we all need to behave. I wasn't going to fight with Optimus."

Jazz's helm was tipped down, so none of the guards saw his smirk, nor did they feel the approval in his field. "Didn't think ya would. Course, we still needa talk about the big ol' elephant here in our pit. Cliffjumper sacrificed himself for us." He turned to face Prime. "It was his choice, and makin' yourself and your mate suffer ain't gonna bring him back."

Prime's plating flared, then his shoulders slumped. "I know," he whispered, and Soundwave took the opportunity to reach out to the others telepathically.

 _Jazz correct in both topics,_ Soundwave said. _Escape necessary. Cassetticons can assist._

 _But we need them ta forget about the little guys,_ Jazz added, and Soundwave let him take over the talking. _They're listenin', right?_

Soundwave nodded and let the presence of his creations enter the link. _Greetings,_ Ravage said, his tone almost bored, though Soundwave, and thus everyone else, could feel his interest in the discussion.

 _So,_ Jazz began, _We needa escape, and the kids're gonna help. They're small and can be slid through the bars in alt mode, so that's what we'll do._

"Tonight?" Megatron asked softly. He even reached out and took Prowl's hand.

"Tonight," Prowl answered.

 _In a few days,_ Jazz said in regards to the plan. _Can't tonight. They'll be watching for us to pull something. I'm thinkin' we need a nice and loud distraction._

 _The twins are known to be loud,_ Prowl said with a small smile.

Starscream grinned and took Prime's hand between both of his. _I bet Skywarp could be convinced to help with that. Glitch will see all this as some grand prank._

Prowl cycled his vents. "We do have a problem, however." _Even if we do escape, what do we do then? We will be hunted no matter where on Cybertron we go._

 _We will need to leave the planet,_ Prime said softly, the pain in his spark making Soundwave reel for a moment.

 _Pitslag!_ Megatron snapped, his growl low, but still resonant and drawing attention. Soundwave placed a hand on his knee and pressed. _No. I did not fight countless vorn to just give up! We'll kill every last one of the slaggers._

"Stop," Prime said and shook his helm again. _We can't._

 _He's right,_ Prowl cut in as Megatron opened his mouth. _We are forty-seven against unknown thousands._

Megatron grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. _So we just flee? How? We've two shuttles and no fuel, and I'm not entirely certain they could carry all of us anyway. This is **our** planet!_

 _Easy now,_ Jazz said, and Soundwave did his best to push a wave of serenity over the group. Megatron gave him a dirty look, but said nothing. _Ain't a one of us wanna leave our home, but we ain't never gonna be free here. Kids can get out in a few days, they'll find us a ship and supplies._

 _We are putting an awful lot of responsibility on your creations, Soundwave,_ Prime said. _And it will be incredibly dangerous._

 _We are capable,_ Laserbeak replied, and Soundwave dipped his chin in agreement.

 _They are also our only real option,_ Soundwave added. He was accustomed to worrying about his creations, but the benefit here was that no one would suspect them. Once they were outside the prison, they would be up against civilians who did not know them at all. They would still be _very_ careful, however.

A ripple of amusement came from the Cassetticons, and Jazz grinned a little.

 _This is our home,_ Megatron growled and stood. He dragged Prowl up by his hand, but as the tactician didn't resist, Soundwave said nothing to call his leader back.

 _I'll talk ta Sides,_ Jazz said. _Two nights, maybe three. They can create a nice distraction so the kids can slip out and start peekin' around. Yeah?_ He tipped his helm toward Prime, who nodded.

Starscream stood and pulled on his mate's hand. "Then come on. I've waited enough for you."

Prime obeyed, and Soundwave found himself with a lap full of Jazz. "So hey there, sexy. How about me 'n' you do the do too?"

Soundwave chuckled before he could stop himself. "Ridiculous."

"Yeah, but ya know ya like it."

Oddly enough, Soundwave did and didn't bother to hide it from the bond. _To the side._ He knew the guards still watched, and definitely would be tonight after such an obvious meeting, but it was easier to hide a little against the bars.

Jazz stood, and with a coy smile, tugged Soundwave to his feet and led him to the bars. All around them others were inching toward their new mates, and honestly, Soundwave probably could sneak his creations out, but one glance up decided him against it. They still had the lights on, and the guards were smirking and pointing already. Far too watchful.

 _We need to lull them into thinking we've been defeated as well,_ Soundwave said as he knelt and used his larger frame to cover Jazz's.

 _Distraction first, then we'll spread the word to act like defeated mechs._ Jazz opened his chest plates. _Now com'on. Feelin' that call pretty strong here._

~ | ~

"Oh Primus! Oh gods! Just like that! Ah! _Ahh_!" Sideswipe keened, theatrically loud, though Prowl had to wonder if it was all theatrics given he was caught between his twin and Skywarp, spike, valve, _and_ spark all engaged in their interfacing. They had _everyone's_ attention despite it being after lights-out. Skywarp arched under the twins, spark bright, neither he nor Sideswipe doing much to hide themselves from view. Sunstreaker held his twin's hips in a hard grip, teeth gritted as he yanked Sideswipe back hard onto his spike before thrusting forward and ramming Sideswipe into Skywarp's valve.

Off to the side, Red Alert and Thundercracker were being much, _much_ more discrete, but they weren't the only pair… inspired.

Prowl jumped as a large hand curled around his waist. _Are these voyeuristic tendencies new? Should I be jealous?_

"No."

"So you've always been a voyeur?" Megatron chuckled, and Prowl felt his face heat.

 _I meant you have no need to be jealous._ Prowl let himself be drawn aside, but before they could settle into a spot, Jazz and Soundwave met them.

"They're off," Jazz said softly.

Megatron grumbled, but nodded. "Good. Tell Prime."

"Tripped over him on the way ta you two," Jazz said and grinned. "Don't frown so there, Megs. About to zap your mate. Should be cheerful."

"Jazz!" Prowl hissed, but Jazz just gave them a lazy salute and wandered off into the dark. Soundwave offered a very slight shrug, then followed.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Megatron growled, though he did continue toward the bars.

_I know you are not happy with the need to leave Cybertron._

_I'm not happy that everyone else is so willing to give up,_ Megatron shot back. He knelt and pulled Prowl astride his thighs. _We fought for thousands of vorns, and look where we are! Right back in the pits!_

Prowl hushed Megatron with a kiss, shocking them both. He drew back, mouth opening to apologize, but Megatron cupped the back of his helm and pulled him back in.

 _I don't mind your kisses,_ Megatron purred over the bond, his spark reaching even before his plating had completely moved aside.

Prowl returned the kiss and the pulse, but then pulled back to laugh a little as the cries from the far side of the pen intensified, quickly followed by applause.

"Ignore them," Megatron said and pulled Prowl back in again.

Prowl went willingly enough. _Give it time,_ he whispered and wound his arms around Megatron's neck. _We can't retake Cybertron without eventually facing an uprising, but if we can fool Highroad and the guards into thinking they've won, we really do have a chance to leave._

 _Then what?_ Megatron asked, unhappy with the topic as he tried to focus on merging their sparks.

 _Then we find a new home. We rebuild in a way that suits all of us._ Prowl knew it was woefully inefficient to start from scratch, but they really had no other choice. _If I can find a plan that would give you and Optimus Cybertron, without further genocide, then I would not hesitate._ His vents caught at a harder throb of energy broke against his spark.

 _You truly would, wouldn't you?_ Megatron held tighter and nuzzled into Prowl's neck. _Enough of this. I know and understand your reasoning. It won't make me want to leave, but…_ He shook his helm. He understood, and that was enough for Prowl at the moment. They gave themselves over to the merge, delving deep to strengthen their bond. Prowl opened his mind to his mate, letting Megatron see his full plans and hopes. They could do this, they just had to be cautious and smart about it.

~ | ~

Time passed slowly for them in the pit, and -to absolutely no one's surprise- Megatron was the most impatient to act ahead of schedule. However, whatever Prowl was doing to keep Megatron on track was working, so kudos to him, thought Starscream. Optimus was still morose, but less so, and really, his pouting played well into the image they were all trying to present, though now and then Starscream would catch him eyeing the mechs around them proudly.

Never before had so many Autobots and Decepticons agreed and worked toward the same end goal together or so seamlessly. As time wore on, there were some that were truly depressed and listless. Skyfire was certainly one. Red Alert was frantic that they would be caught out, but Thundercracker and his brothers were keeping him calm enough. Skywarp seemed to be enjoying himself. This was the grandest prank ever, and golly gee, if they could just get his warp drive back online-

Ratchet refused. It was too delicate a piece to be tinkering with it in the dark, and there was no way they could get away with working on it in the light. True, only the most petty of their guards still engaged in pointing and catcalling, but something like repair would be noticed for sure.

Surprisingly enough, the Aerialbots and Stunticons were behaving. Wildrider was difficult to manage at times, but between Skydive's calm and calming personality, and both mechs' brothers helping, they kept him from giving away anything vital in his chattering. Once they really did escape, Starscream fully intended to park the mech on a medical berth and have every medical, scientific, and engineering mind poke into Wildrider's and see if they couldn't help the glitchy little wingnut.

"What is it?" Starscream asked mildly as Soundwave approached. It was still early and the lights weren't on yet.

"News," Soundwave said softly, but not so quietly that Optimus didn't hear him and sit up.

"What news?" Optimus whispered.

"Ravage returned," Soundwave relayed. "Punishment now general knowledge and top news. Citizen approval is high."

Optimus' optics flared and his intakes weren't the only ones to catch in shock.

"You mean, they told everyone out there what they did to us, and they think it's _good_?!" Bluestreak hissed.

"Shhh…" Misfire wrapped himself around his mate and made soft crooning sounds. "They're so gross. Of course they think it's good."

Over their bond, the Seeker could feel how Optimus' spark sank, and Starscream said, "This is just proof we're right. No, it is," he added when Optimus went to speak.

"We are docile and tamed," Soundwave said, his tone making it clear that he was repeating words. "There is a debate to occur in the Council on whether or not this treatment would be viable with other criminals."

"Sick fuckers," Drag Strip said from behind Starscream, surprising him as he hadn't felt the mech approach. That was disconcerting, but at least the mech was learning to move with something approaching grace.

"Cassetticons have acquired storage for equipment and energon," Soundwave said. "Neutrals: easy to steal from. Only lacking proper ship."

"Well, we _were_ lacking a proper ship," Jazz said, then nudged Laserbeak forward into the middle of the group. "Tell 'em, Beaky."

Soundwave opened his chest compartment, visor brightening almost instantly.

"What?" Starscream demanded, ignoring the flash of interest from Megatron as he crouched only a hand's breadth away from the Seeker.

"Jazz correct," Soundwave said. "Ship of use has landed."

"Fragger's've been landin' left, right, and center," Jazz told them. "Knew it wouldn't be too long before a ship we could use landed, and looks like we got lucky." He gave Soundwave a grin. "Want me ta tell 'em?"

"Tell us what?" Optimus asked, but Soundwave was already gesturing for Jazz to go ahead.

"Frenzy's been havin' a blast in their systems," Jazz chortled, though quietly. "They ain't smart at all about it. Everythin's linked and hackable in the extreme. Zee's got us all the info we could want. All's we gotta do now is get out."

Optimus leaned forward, but Prowl beat him to the punch. "Maps?" Prowl asked. "We need detailed maps. If we're going to move our supplies to the ship quickly enough to enact a successful escape, we need those maps."

"Gotcha covered, Prowler," Jazz said with a grin that was barely visible in the low light. "The supplies are between us and the landing port. Zee's rigged a cascade failure into their power grid. We really just needa pick a night to go now."

"How much energon is stored?" Optimus asked.

"And did they find all the parts I requested?" asked Starscream. "Enough energon to get where we're going is fine, but once we get there, we've got to have the pieces to build collectors and converters, or we're as good as dead."

Jazz's field filled with smug pride. "Gotcha covered too, Starscream. Kids're damn good. So proud of my step-bitlets."

"If it's only a matter of choosing a night," Megatron said, "then let's go."

"Not tonight." Prowl reached out when Megatron growled. "I know. Truly, I do, but not tonight. There are mechs recharging right now, mechs that don't know the plan. Let's take two more days to prepare them and be sure our lists are in order, and that the ship is not in need of any repairs. We will get _one_ chance at this." Something passed between them, but Starscream dismissed it as bond chatter. More importantly, Megatron agreed, and they all moved quietly off to recharge or share the news.

Starscream snuggled into Optimus' side and smiled as his mate hugged him close. _Soon,_ Starscream purred. _We'll be free soon._

 _I wish it wasn't at the cost of Cybertron,_ Optimus whispered, guilt still thick in his spark.

 _I do too,_ Starscream replied honestly. _Really. But we have no choice. If we stay, you know what will happen. So we go. We take what we can, and we leave them this planet, and we start fresh. The past few months have proven that we all can do it._

 _That has been pleasant,_ Optimus said. _I'm so proud of everyone. This is such a trial, and yet, here we all are. Enduring, looking to our future._

 _And no killing,_ Starscream said. Because as much as he'd like to strip the plating from their captors and torturers, he would forego it if it meant Optimus' spark feeling lighter. Not to mention it was too much risk. He needed to get his mate on that ship safely, then get them the frag out of the neutrals' reach.

 _Recharge, Starscream,_ Optimus mumbled over the bond. _Two days. We should be well-rested for it._

Starscream leaned up enough to kiss Optimus' battlemask. _Goodnight then,_ he said and settled in. Two days. Primus, he wasn't likely to sleep at all, but he would try, if only to keep Optimus from fussing.

~ | ~

Lights-out had never been so tense, but their guards shut down the main lights, then settled into their gossiping and gambling and outright ignoring the prisoners they used to watch like starving turbohawks. Jazz watched them closely, half an audial out for his bondmate's creations and any chatter from that end. Frenzy was in position with Rumble acting as his guard and protector, but another ship full of neutrals had arrived- a large one. That meant a big celebration. Mechs were everywhere tonight, but that was actually a good thing in Jazz's opinion. They would be able to move in the shadows and around in the crowd without drawing as much attention.

Once the guards were good and distracted and believing their charges were deep in recharge, Jazz rose. Soundwave followed him, and together they spread the word. It was amazing how quietly forty-seven mechs could be when it was so important. Skydive even had Wildrider in hand. This was a super important game. They had to be very, very quiet. Skydive wanted to win _so_ bad, didn't Wildrider?

The poor crazy youngling, Jazz thought, but he stood silent, a huge grin on his face, and waited by the pen's door.

"I want everyone to be extremely careful," Optimus whispered. "Use all caution and move to the ship with all due stealth."

"Yes, yes, we will," Starscream hissed, impatience vibrating his wings. "Let's get moving."

Jazz cast a glance up at their guards, then reached for Soundwave over the bond.

 _Frenzy is disengaging the locks,_ Soundwave informed, and only an instant later the locks clicked.

They seemed incredibly loud in the dark silence, and Jazz wasn't the only one to wince and cringe from the sound. Their guards didn't notice though, so Optimus eased the door open, and motioned them out.

Jazz was impressed by the sheer level of discipline everyone showed. They filed out, one by one, mates holding on to one another, and away they slipped, right into the black. Doors unlocked before them and relocked behind them. It was smooth and beautiful, and then they were out of the building being used as their prison. Soundwave gave Frenzy the signal, and the power grid crashed. Lights went out on the busy streets, leaving Autobot and Decepticon alike to weave around the confused and startled mechs.

Soundwave reached out, sowing mischief in his wake.

"You don't have enough energon stored for this crisis," Soundwave whispered deep into the mind of a mech they passed. "You never liked him in the first place," he said to another, tucking the thought deep into his processor. "Your home isn't secure! He is a threat!" On and on, and Jazz might have felt a little bad about it, but then- these were mechs that approved of government sanctioned rape.

~

Prowl led Megatron off at a branching corridor, ignoring Optimus' protest that they were going the wrong way. He left it to Starscream to get Prime safely aboard the ship. If nothing else, the Seeker could be trusted to look after himself, and that included looking after Optimus.

 _This way,_ Prowl whispered over their bond and led Megatron through a number of halls. In minutes they were before a nondescript door, the locks already disengaged.

Highroad screamed in his berth as he was woken in the dark by a pair of strong hands, crimson optics glowing death above him. Prowl let Megatron vent some of his rage, then he leaned in from the head of the berth, over Highroad's helm, and purred, "Tell me- do you still believe being bonded will make us less violent?" Highroad gaped at him, and Prowl smirked as he slipped the small energy blade Buzzsaw had found into the warden's spark- graciously bared for him by his mate. In the dull orange glow of the emergency lights that finally cut on, his life's energon took on a toxic shade of pink-orange.

Megatron didn't seem to mind, and he cupped Prowl's hand gently as he bent forward. He wore a smirk as his tongue reached out to lick away the energon on Prowl's palm. "My blood-thirsty mate," he purred, making a surprisingly strong bolt of lust shoot straight to Prowl's core.

"He deserved death," Prowl replied, nowhere near as stoic as he appeared, but Megatron knew it.

"Come," Megatron said, promise in his tone. "I'm sure that ship has private quarters, and once we're safely away, I plan to claim you properly."

Prowl smirked himself, a shiver making his plating chime. "As you wish."

~

Starscream saw the mech's optics light in recognition, and shot forward, slamming his elbow into the side of his helm. The neutral dropped like a sack of spare parts, and Starscream hurried to drag him back into a side alley where he wouldn't be tripped over in the dark by all the panicked mechs around them. Headlights might be helpful, but they didn't illuminate the ground well, and the last thing Starscream wanted was security forces being called toward him and his mate.

 _Starscream!_ Optimus cried over the bond, shocked at the speed and brutality of the blow.

 _Come on!_ Starscream snatched up his mate's hand again and dragged him forward. _He recognized you, damnit. I couldn't just leave him conscious to go shouting the alarm._

_He's an innocent._

_No, he's not. He's the enemy, and I left him alive, so quit complaining. We are so far past the point of mercy with these fools._ Starscream growled to himself, annoyed with Optimus reluctance. _This is critical. You know that. And if we're attacked, you'd damn well better act decisively, or I'll leave you to them and hope my spark's stronger than Cliffjumper's!_

It was a low blow, and Starscream regretted the words the instant he thought them, but Optimus stopped fussing and hurried along in the Seeker's wake. He lucked out too, as they reached the port without further incident. They weren't the first to arrive, Bluestreak and Misfire beating them, and of course Soundwave's brats were all there. Starscream moved immediately to the flight deck to help finish the launch prep.

"What happened?!" Optimus yelped, prompting Starscream to twist around to look.

Megatron smirked, blood splashed across his chest plates. "We saw to the warden."

Optimus gaped, but there was little to be said. Mirage's soft, "Thank Primus," rang through the bridge.

"Starscream," Skyfire greeted, his tone cool as he took the secondary pilot's seat.

"Skyfire," Starscream returned, some guilt itching at his spark. Perhaps they could be friends again once they were safe.

"All accounted for," Jazz called out as he and Soundwave reached the bridge too.

"Primus," Optimus said. "Should I even ask?"

A glance back showed Jazz splashed in energon as well. "We ran inta a bit o'trouble. Group of security enforcers. It was go through or go around, but we're outta time." Jazz waved a hand at Starscream and Skyfire. "Better get us outta here. Our guards figured out we were gone. Couple of the ones me and Sounds took out were _our_ guards."

Starscream opened the front view port as the engines whined to life. "We're sure all are on board?" he asked. Being left here would be a death sentence, and while Starscream didn't really like everyone, he wouldn't give the neutrals the satisfaction of taking even one more Decepticon or Autobot life.

"Positive," Jazz replied.

The Seeker gave the dark city one last look, then glanced back at Optimus.

"Lift off," Optimus said, his voice leaden. He took the captain's chair, and instead of protest, Megatron smirked and led a very willing Prowl from the bridge.

Starscream and Skyfire took them up into the black, and as soon as they were in FTL, the Seeker stood and left the seat for Soundwave to take. He crossed to his mate and slid into his lap to wrap his arms around Optimus' shoulders.

_I know it wasn't perfect, but we're free. And you have peace._

Optimus nodded and held Starscream close.

Starscream grinned. "My new goal is get you to smile."

Blue optics lit and appreciation filled their bond. _It just feels like so much loss right now. Give me a few days?_

 _Only a few,_ Starscream said. _Then I think we need to begin acting like true bondmates. I won't have Megatron happier than me._

~ | ~

Optimus embraced Starscream as he stepped clear of Skyfire. The shuttle transformed and smiled after Jazz and Soundwave were out of the way and moved to embrace Onslaught in greeting as well.

"To the meeting center," Starscream said and pulled at Optimus hands. "We have huge news."

Optimus followed, curious as to what they had discovered. Clearly a few hundred vorns were enough for the neutrals to forget them if the team had returned unscathed and in such good spirits. Starscream had become adept at filtering the bond when he wanted to, however, so Optimus had no idea what his mate had seen.

"Bitlet!" Starscream cried, and swept their youngling into his arms as Orion came charging toward him across the landing area.

Optimus put out the comm call for everyone to come to their version of town hall, then hurried after his mate.

"It's empty," Starscream said as soon as Megatron and Prowl arrived. "It's a dead and empty husk. There's no one there!"

"We could go home," Mirage said, hands coming up to cover his mouth.

"If we're going to do that, we'll need to hurry," Skyfire said and plugged a dataslug into the display projector. "Cybertron is still tumbling through space, and it's only just clipped a corner of our solar system. If anyone wants to go there, we're on a rather short schedule."

"We could go home and revive Cybertron," Optimus said, his spark pounding in its crystal. "We have a duty to restore our home."

"I'm not so sure of that," Starscream said, surprising Optimus and a large number of others. The Seeker gestured around to the confused sparklings and younglings in their midst. "It's a dead, rusting heap now. This planet has a young, strong sun. We have plenty of energon, more resources than we'll use in the next hundred thousand vorns."

Prowl nodded, his smile aimed at the tiny new sparkling in his arms. "We have a beautiful home here. It is the only home our offspring have ever known. Would uprooting them to toil away on a dead world be the right thing to do?"

Megatron snorted and stole his creation from his mate. "You're fools if you want to give up what we have here. Go if you like, but I'm staying right here. It took me an age to get over my grief for Cybertron's loss. I'm not turning my back on all we've built here so I can mourn that forever too."

Optimus watched Megatron stride out the doors, a number of mechs following him. Prowl grinned, offered a shrug to Optimus, then hurried after his bondmate. "Starscream?"

The Seeker shrugged. "You know my thoughts on it. I want to stay here. Given our readings, Cybertron is completely dead. If it were close enough to catch in our sun's orbit, then I'd say we could slowly try to restore it, bring it back to life, but as it is? I just can't see wasting the time or effort on it when we've already rediscovered a paradise here." He smirked. "Organic though it is."

Organic, but uninhabited by any sapient species. Optimus swept his gaze over those that remained. "I can't help but agree, and I would stay by my bondmate and creation regardless. However, if any of you do wish to return to Cybertron, you have my blessing, and none will stop you."

"I would be happy to give anyone a ride, but I'll be returning here," Skyfire said.

There was a low ripple of conversation, but then in ones and twos, mechs left without taking Skyfire up on his offer.

"Guess that settles that," Skyfire said with a laugh. He removed the dataslug and tossed it to Starscream before turning to hook his arm around Onslaught's waist.

Starscream watched the two leave with a grin, then came around to Optimus, Orion still clinging to his side. "Home then?" the Seeker asked.

"You mean here, right?" Orion asked, his purple optics wide and worried.

"Absolutely, bitlet," Starscream assured. "We just had to ask everyone about Cybertron to be sure is all. This is home."

Optimus reached down and lifted their creation into his arms. "This is definitely home." He was curious about what happened to the neutrals, but that mystery could wait. For now, he wanted a nice quiet night in with his family in their comfortable little home they had built with their own hands. He nuzzled Orion and stepped outside into the bright late afternoon sun as Starscream closed up the hall behind him. "This is home," he repeated, and smiled widely both his mate and creation beamed happily up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY TWIN!!!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
